The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
A technique of causing a virtual remote controller capable of performing an operation based on a captured image obtained by imaging a remote controller capable of performing an operation to be displayed on a display screen has been developed. As a technique of causing such a virtual remote controller to be displayed on a display screen, for example, a technique disclosed in JP 2009-246646A is known.